What Else?
by surfgirl1
Summary: While the Cullen family are away hunting, Bella is home alone and bored. Includes, dancing, singing, karaoke, and a Talent Show! Little one-shot I came up with because I was bored. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

While standing in my room, I pick up my weathered copy of _Wuthering Heights_, and sit down in my rocking chair. After a few seconds of distracted reading, I slam the book shut with a frustrated sigh.

Edward was away hunting, along with the entire Cullen family, leaving me to be completely bored back home. It had happened before, sure, but somehow this time was even more boring. It was spring break, so its not like I had school or anything. Charlie was fishing, again, while Angela was visiting relatives in California. What was a girl to do?

An inkling of an idea came worming its way into my mind, but I tried to push it away. The Cullens didn't exactly know _all _about me, and I didn't want to ruin their trust by announcing it now. Finally the idea grew and took shape, and somehow looked so much better than at first.

Walking across the room, collecting stray pieces of clothing and paper as I went, I made my way to the stereo. Dumping the pile in the corner, where it wouldn't be in the way, I switched on my speakers and plugged in my MP3 player. Finding the song I wanted, I put it on pause and went into my closet.

Even though Alice had ransacked and searched endlessly in my closet for something fashion worthy, she still hadn't explored its deepest darkest secrets.

Reaching into a little used box in the corner, I pulled out some stretchy black dance pants and a blue camisole. Pulling them on, I felt the familiar feeling of anticipation enter my body. Walking outside, I no longer felt like Bella Swan, girlfriend to the amazing and dreamed of Edward Cullen, I was Isabella Marie, top dancer in my class.

Picking up the remote, I turned on my favorite arm-up song; _Right Round _by Flo Rida.

When the music started, I completely let go of all emotion except adrenaline. I danced for hours, completely forgetting about when Edward was coming back.

Finally, I reached the best song ever, _Don't Trust Me_ by 30H!3. Starting out slow, I made my way up to the chorus. I sped up, keeping my eyes closed as I moved. Finally the end, and I posed. I could only hold it for so long though, before I fell down giggling.

"Well. I think that was the best thing I've seen all day." The velvety voice came from my rocking chair.

I spun, gasping, and toppled over. Before I could hit the ground, however, I was in his arms, back in the rocking chair.

"It's amazing how graceful you are when you dance, yet when you walk you are a disaster. How come you never told me about this, love?" I hid my face in the crook of his neck, completely embarrassed. He must have felt my blush, however, because he lifted my chin up to make me look at him.

Smiling slightly, he spoke, "Alice saw it in a vision. I had to see it to believe it."

Kissing my hair, he murmured, "I always knew you were amazing. You just had to see it."

I relaxed back into him with a happy sigh. The weight of the secret was lifted from my shoulders, and I felt amazing.

"So. What else can you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided that since you guys want more, I'll give you more. Enjoy!**

We arrived at Edward's house, Alice was sitting on the porch swing. The second the car stopped, Alice hopped up and at vampire speed was at my door. Opening it quickly, she scooped me up in her arms and raced away into the house, with Edward shouting behind her. I was laughing so hard that I could barely breathe, and finally was put down in Alice's room.

I was surprised to see Rosalie there, sitting in a chair in the corner, but I quickly hid it with a smile and a wave. Timidly, she responded. Ever since Edward and I had announced our engagement (or Alice had), she had been treating me with more respect. Glancing around the room, I noticed a black exercise mat and a huge stereo that was Edward worthy.

My now vibrating pixie best friend led me over to the mat, and picked up a remote. "Tell me what song you want and I'll click it." She paused for a moment before smiling. "I like that song! Good idea!" Stupid psychic. She giggled, and clicked a button on her massive remote.

Suddenly_ Supermassive Black Hole _by Muse blasted out of the speakers. I grinned. I had made up a routine to this a few years before, and still used it to warm up sometimes. Once again I got lost in the music. I started out facing away from Alice, holding up my fingers and counting down from five. When I got to five I did a back flip and turned in mid-air so that I was facing hem. Rose looked shocked while Alice was bouncing up and down. Pirouetting, I continued dancing. I closed my eyes so that I could concentrate better, and smiled at the exhilarating feeling.

When the song was nearing its end, I posed and mouthed the last lyrics. Alice and Rose laughed and cheered…along with Jasper and Emmett. I turned to face them, blushing again. They stood leaning against the doorway, looking like male models or something. They walked in and joined Alice and Rose on the carpet in front of my mat. After the "traditional" greetings were over *cough cough*, Alice used her awesome power to find out what the next song would be.

She was just about to start the music when Esme and Carlisle entered with a knock, followed by Edward. They smiled and joined the rest of the family on the carpet. Stupid vampire hearing and senses.

I sighed and shook my head before getting into position. I stood with my hand in front of me; with the leg I was leaning heavily back on bent at the knee while my other leg was pointed. The song started, and Edward shot me a confused look. The song was _Please Don't Stop the Music_ by Rihanna; remix version. The beginning was my favorite part. I bent one finger at a time, before my arm, then my shoulder then I leaned back farther into a back bend. Kicking my legs up, I did a handstand before going upright. I then fell into a bunch of hand moves that required my whole muscle attention, and I was only moving one part of my body at a time. It was complicated, but I had finally mastered it. I had choreographed all my songs myself, so I knew what I could and couldn't do.

As the dance ended, all the Cullens let off a round of cheers and a few wolf whistles (Emmett) too. I blushed, and Edward came up and kissed me on the cheek. A chorus of "Awwwws," echoed around the room, and I turned even redder.

"Shut up," I muttered, and everyone laughed. Suddenly an idea came into my head. I sent an inquiring look at Alice, who nodded and stood up. Edward was looking at Alice in suspicion and confusion; guess she was blocking him. I grinned. I could always rely on her to know what to do.

Nudging Edward to sit down, I followed Alice as she led me to her room. She dashed into the closet, coming back seconds later with exactly the right type of outfit. I smiled in thanks, before quickly pulling it on. It fit snugly, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice had bought it for me specifically, probably a few seconds before I had arrived home. When I was ready, she pulled back my hair in a complex twist and added some lip-gloss and mascara.

Turning to her, I sighed. "Alice, are you sure?" I said, and she smiled and nodded.

"I'll go in first," she continued, "then you can come in when I call you. Besides," she giggled, "Someone needs to hold Edward down." We laughed as she headed into the room. I could here the inquiries, the thud off Alice returning to her seat, then the grumbling as Alice grabbed onto Edward.

The music started, and I took a deep breath to calm myself. It was always harder doing it improvised, but I wanted enjoyed it. I entered at a slow, steady pace, circling my arms to the sides. This song, _Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga was really fun to dance to.

When it the background singers started, I dragged my foot forward to point it in front of me. I began to do more and more complex moves, adding isolations and body rolls.

I finished in a kick up move, then posed with my arms cross, leaning on my hip.

Everyone was silent, except Alice. She jumped up and started screaming. I put my hands over my ears, and Alice grabbed my hands and started dancing around the room.

Rose, Jasper, and Emmett soon joined us. Carlisle was shaking his head at his children's folly, while Esme was laughing at Edward's open-mouthed shock.

************************************************************************

Hanging out in Edward's room later, I smiled. I loved the feeling dancing gave me, especially when I do it improvising. It makes me feel actually in control of my body, instead of my constant tripping.

"BELLA!!!!! WILL YOU PLAY ROCKBAND WITH ME?!!!" Emmett screamed as he crashed through the door. He seemed to realize what he had done just then, and he froze.

"Emmett, what was THAT?" Edward's furious voice came from downstairs. I giggled.

"Run, Emmett, run!" I screamed while laughing, and he came over to me, threw me over his shoulders, and leaped over the broken door headed down the stairs. Alice opened the front door so that he wouldn't break it too, and he ran, with Alice following. Rose and Jasper were all in the Porsche, and Alice had just started it. After we hopped in, we sped off away from a furious Edward. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't speak. I loved having siblings.

We drove to a bar in Seattle, and we turned to stare at Alice. She had an evil look on her face, and Jasper edged away from her. Walking inside, we realized that it was a karaoke bar. Great.

We followed our vibrating pixie up the stairs and over to a table. She then hopped away with Jasper in tow to enter our names. Emmett and I began to talk about what had happened, and we were laughing extremely hard. Then Alice returned, while putting her cell phone away. I gulped.

************************************************************************

Carlisle, Esme, and a livid Edward arrived fifteen minutes later, and Emmett tried to hide behind me.

I decided to have some fun, so I put on an extremely furious face, and glared at Edward. "Edward, you will not touch Emmett. Or else!" I crossed my arms, and tried to ignore Jasper and Carlisle's stifled laughter. Edward gulped with worry in his eyes, and I lost it.

I burst out laughing, along with the rest of the table. Edward muttered, "Jerks," before kissing me on the cheek.

The first of our names to be called was Alice and Rosalie, and Alice squealed as she hopped away, dragging Rose. I turned to Jasper in shock. "How can you _stand_ being around all that peppiness, you being an empath?" He shrugged, and we turned to watch her.

The music came on, and I laughed. Alice squealed again, before putting on her "game face." I nearly lost it again.

_(Oooh) tell me what you think you're looking at, _

_(Noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth, _

_(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory, _

_(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me _

_I'm incredible, so unforgettable, _

_So no one can take my place _

_I'm unbreakable, highly flammable, _

_So girl get out my face _

_(Wow) It seems to me like I was bothering' _

_(How) cuz I make walkin look like modelin_

_(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin' _

_(Wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin' _

_I'm incredible, so unforgettable, _

_So no one can take my place, _

_I'm unbreakable, highly flammable, _

_So girl get out my face _

_Oh my god I'm going crazy _

_Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing _

_Everybody in there dazin' _

_That's the reason why they're hatin' _

_Treat us like some superstars _

_And only cuz that's what we are _

_You know we're going really far _

_And y'all ain't even heard it all _

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, _

_A pretty little problem, uh-huh, _

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, _

_A pretty little problem, uh-huh _

_You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be _

_And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me _

_Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, _

_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, _

_Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer._

Rosalie said the last line, and I cheered along with Emmett and Jasper. Everyone else was too busy laughing.

Next up in our group was Carlisle and Esme, and they sang _Spend My Life_ by Eric Benet & Tamia. They stared into each other's eyes the whole time, and some people were crying at the end.

Everyone else went, and then it was my turn. I sighed, before walking up to the stage. I smiled when the song started, because I had sung this song at one of my old performing arts camps.

_Stand Up_ by Fireflight

_Look at all the lonely hearts_

_Shivering out in the dark_

_Hiding from the truth_

_Cover up the proof_

_Demons that I've tried to hide_

_Imprison me in my own lies_

_And all that I can do is cover up the proof_

_Don't be afraid to..._

I began to add some of the moves I learned from camp, and got even more into the song.

_Stand up!_

_Stand up if you're broken_

_Stand up!_

_Stand up if you feel ashamed_

_You are not alone when you hurt this way_

_Stand up!_

_Stand up if you need love_

_Stand up!_

_This is not judgment day_

_You don't have to hide_

_There's no need to run_

_Everything will be okay_

_Secrets got me torn apart_

_Trying to destroy my heart_

_But I can see the light_

_It's cutting through the night_

_Don't run away_

_(Don't run away)_

_Don't be afraid to..._

_You say You love me_

_That's all I'll ever need_

_If You say I'm good enough_

_That's good enough for me_

When I finished, the cheers were deafening. My cheeks turned red, and I quickly made my way over to my table. Edward kissed me full o the mouth in front of everyone while I was still standing, and everyone who saw started cheering. Laughing, we sat down.

"How come you have all these secrets, love?" Edward murmured in my ear, and I shrugged.

"I learned how to sing and perform while I was at a camp a while ago, and then I stopped because I wanted a new life here in Forks." I heard him sigh, then he hugged me.

Later in the night, I got another idea. I had been getting a lot of those recently. Alice screamed "YES!" then ran over to the flustered DJ. Edward looked confused again. Thank you Alice.

She came back looking extremely triumphant, and she gave me a high-five.

"What did you do, Alice?" asked Edward, alarmed. I patted his cheek and shook my head.

"And now, lets give another big welcome to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen! Come on up here guys!" I turned to a stunned Edward, then kissed him on the cheek. I pulled him up behind me, and we made our way to the stage.

The music started, and Edward glanced at me confused. I just winked, and turned back to the audience.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air) Oooh…. _I started, and we began singing.

_**Bella**_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away _

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air _

_Ohhh…_

_**Edward**_

_I'm here, alone didn't want to leave _

_My heart won't move it's incomplete wish there was a way _

_That I can get you to understand_

_But How _

_Do you expect me _

_To live alone with just me _

_Cause my world revolves around you_

 _Its so hard for me to breathe_

_**Chorus**_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _

_Can't live can't breathe with no air_

 _That's how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_Its No Air No Air _

_Got me out here and the water so deep _

_Tell me how you gonna be without me if you ain't here I just can't breathe _

_It's No Air No Air_

_No air air ohhhh No air air noooo No air air ohhhh No air air_

_**Bella and Edward**_

_No Air…_

Edward sounded amazing, and I felt my spirit lift. I began to dance again, and I was surprised to see Edward dance too. I guess he had picked it up somewhere.

We finished the song, and the cheering was deafening. We grabbed each other's hands, and bowed. I grinned, laughing. I felt alive.

******************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, I was standing back stage at the high school talent show. I couldn't believe Alice talked me into doing this. She had surprised me a week before, springing the puppy eyes on me.

Who could resist those? Damn puppy eyes.

I was doing a two-part act. First I would be singing Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, then dancing to Move, Shake, Drop (Remix). It was a great song. **(A/N It is a great dancing song, only I'm mad because I'm not aloud to dance right now! Ugh! Dislocated knees suck! I'll stop now.)**

First up was Lauren. She came out in this completely hot pink sequined outfit, and I had to hold back my laughter. She danced to _Barbie Girl_ by Aqua. It fit. She tried to move around sexily, but it didn't work. I could see some people trying not to laugh. Tyler was staring at her in awe. After I saw that, I had to go to the bathroom to laugh.

When she was done, a girl name Gabrielle played the flute. She was actually really good. She got a great applause when she finished, and I congratulated her back stage. After her was Jessica juggling, Mike singing to Jessica, and a couple other acts by people I didn't know. Then it was my turn.

I stepped on stage; wearing a dress Alice had forced me into. I had to admit, it was gorgeous. However, I would always protest; it was just who I was. The music started, and I took a deep breath. And then I sung. I sang better than I usually did, pouring my heart and soul into the lyrics. I could see everyone in the audience. Edward smiling, Alice patting herself on the back, Jasper trying to restrain his wife, Emmett with a giant smile on his face, Rosalie trying to hide a grin, Carlisle and Esme beaming proudly, and Charlie. Charlie! He stood in the back, by the door, with tears in his eyes. I winked at him, and he half waved.

When the song was over, everyone cheered. I walked of stage quickly, heading towards the changing room. Alice met me there, helping me change into my dance outfit. They had another act while I prepared, and so once that one was done, I would go on.

The music started, and I swayed to the beat. I added a few movements here and there, but I waited to break out until the main part of the song started, once it did, I moved.

I flowed freely through the moves, feeling gorgeous, confident, and thrilled. Edward was staring at me. Without blinking. I'm pretty sure he wasn't breathing, either. Alice was laughing at him. When I posed, everyone cheered. I mean, stand up and yell cheer. I ran backstage, and was ambushed my Edward. He kept kissing me, and commenting on how amazing that was. I sat down with him in the audience, talking while the judges deliberated. People kept coming up t compliment me. It was pretty weird, but cool.

When one of the judges stood up, everyone quieted down. He cleared his throat, then smiled. "And the winner of this year's Talent Show is…Isabella Swan!"

**Finite!**


End file.
